Memories Left Behind
by Koneko-kun
Summary: Kaoru thought he lost everything, w/ his twin falling for another, but now he's lost his MEMORY! terrified, kaoru runs away & is kidnapped! Will hikaru find him? a crazy maid? Where does the HostClub fit in? a humorus/tragedy/romance, yaoi, all character
1. I Memories

Chapter I

_~^'^~_

It was morning when it happened. Which, may I add, is EXACTLY why I hate mornings.

Whimpering because the air outside my blanket was dry and freezing to the touch, I managed to climb over my twin and out of bed. That was no easy task in its self. Hikaru is such a light sleeper, but somehow I managed to not wake him up as I got dressed and ready for the day.

"Not exactly a surprise, he's been sleeping better ever since he started dating Haruhi." I whispered to myself as I left the room. A sad _pang_ went through my chest as I thought of being left behind by him, MY Hikaru. Why did she have to steal him away…

"NO NO NO! It's not her fault. Its better this way." I reminded myself as I walked towards the kitchen. For the hundredth time that week I reassured myself that it was 'better this way' and it was only Tuesday! I wasn't mad at either of them. In fact, I loved both of them. I love them so much that I let them go so that they could be together, even if it meant that I would be abandoned.

_**BANG**_

Next thing I knew I was slowly opening my eyes only to be blinded by a light. Slowly I tried to sit up and recognize where I was. The first sense to come back was touch; I could at least guess I was in the middle of a cold, square tiled floor in a large room. Next thing was vision. The blurr and mixture of colors promptly sorted themselves out giving me a vast view of the wall to my right that was leading up to some open dark brown oak cabinets and a stove. Next to the stove was a big metal fridge. The wall continued from there to a set of swinging double doors. By now I realized I was in a kitchen, but WHY? And more importantly, WHERE? Lastly my hearing came back; it started out as a small wurr, and then formed words as the noise became progressively louder, it could be described as one being on the runway as a plane comes in. Eventually all was normal.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT YOUNG MASTER!" a panicked voice wavered near my left ear.

I groaned, "ughn, what's going on?" my forehead hurt immensely.

"Um… you wandered into the kitchen, and hit your head upon an open cabinet door, and then proceeded to fall on the floor… young master…" the voice wavered into my ear. "I had figured you were asleep…" I finally stopped rubbing my head to look towards the voice. It was a maid of the household, aside from the maid's uniform she wore a panicked expression, and judging by her face, she was probably the culprit of the open cabinets.

"AH, you're bleeding! Let me get some rags!" she got up in a hurry and started fussing around looking for the rags, and for the most part just ending up tripping over herself. Meanwhile I looked at my hand to find a crimson liquid stain covering the palm section of my hand. The maid had returned with some worn down, ugly, but still very usable, rags to clean my face with. Not even bothering to ask she started soaking up the liquid on my forehead.

Between the dabs of the cool wet cloth I managed to mutter "Where am I?"

" W-well you're in the kitchen." The maid stuttered, looking around to check that it actually WAS the kitchen.

"Not what I meant…" I sighed. "Ok, let's start with this, Who am I?"

"y-you're, YOU'RE THE YOUNG MASTER!" she started to panic again, this time in a much louder tone. She must have thought this a trick question.

"Ah… young master?" I questioned. "Is that my name?"

But before she could answer there was a stampede of feet bounding toward the door that was behind me. Turning just in time to see the oncoming door as it collided with my face, and sent my flying in the opposite direction.

"KAORU! THE BOSS IS ON THE PHO-WOahwoah WOAAHHH! WHAT is going on here?" The astonished red head froze in obvious confusion and shock of what must have appeared to him as a very naughty scene.

"K-Kaoru…" the intruder's face was almost as red as his hair as he tried to avert his eyes, "I thought you played for the OTHER team…"

My face must have been bright red at that point, because he continued on with "B-BUT THIS IS OKAY TOO! I mean… she's cute … but is she even ALIVE?" I finally turned to look at the maid who I was accidently pinning down. Her face was still stuck in a panicked state and her cheeks were on fire. I inspected her figure now that I was closer, a rather cute girl indeed. Her eyes (however frozen they were) were a gorgeous emerald color which brought out the shape of her rather childish face, and right around her nose was a light sprinkle of freckles. Looking up towards her hair I noticed it was a rather odd shade of brown, almost as if it was a sunset red at one point. Then I saw her shoulders, rather broad for a girl, but it suit her… and then I was suddenly struck with the thought that she might not even be breathing by now. So I lowered my head on to her breast to hear her lungs working, only to find myself thrown furiously across the room by the surprisingly strong maid, and right into the wall opposing her.

"KAORU! Are you alright! Kaoru! SPEAK TO ME!" the red head raced over to me and grabbed my shoulder. Then practically stuck his face on mine, for some reason my face got even hotter than it already was. His face had no flaws. His amber eyes were drawn to me, looking up and down for injuries. Finally concluding that I wasn't injured by the throw, he embraced me warmly and tightly as if I was a precious childhood toy. Acting on impulse I started to hug him back, but then again, why should I care? I don't even know this guy. Why was he so close? All of this started to sicken me, I wanted out. To be alone.

"BACK OFF!" I growled, startling the red head "WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I yelled even louder trying to get them to back away. The more I yelled, the more the look on the boy's face had dropped from worried to scared. Scared for who, me? Why did he look at me with those eyes of his? They made me angry, and sicker with myself, but most of all I was frightened.

I bolted out of the kitchen door, where instincts directed me straight to the entrance. Out the entrance through the yard and down the road. I kept running until my lungs felt like they would shrivel off and die, I collapsed. The only thing I knew was the sun beating warm rays of morning light on to my pale skin. Breathing heavily, I let myself slip away into unconsciousness….

_~^'^~_

that's a wrap for chapter uno! And all I want in return is just a few reviews. Oh pretty please! Just two or three and I'll post the next chapter! n.n

~ Koneko-kun


	2. II Missing You

Chapter II

*-^`^-*  
>It was already morning when I woke up. Groaning, I rolled over to feel for Kaoru.<p>

Typical, He was already up. Kaoru is such an early riser, you know? Then again, I guess he doesn't stay out on extremely long dates like I do. I don't wanna do it, I hate leaving him alone like that. Especially on the weekends when there isn't anything interesting to do, he must get really lonely.

Guilt took hold of my stomach as I thought of Kaoru lost and alone. I knew it wasn't right, but I had to do it. It's because I am a sick person. I'm in love with my brother, my very own flesh and being. It was hard enough to act as the "Brotherly love" in the host club. I wanted him to be mine, ALL mine. To feel the warmth of his perfect body on mine, to have him kiss me with those perfect lips as he so 'innocently' let his hand wander down my spine all the way to the-  
>-<p>

Immediately I shook the thought out of my head. Nonononono! It was wrong to think of my brother this way…. Even if it felt so right. I'm dating Haruhi, and that's that.

"He's going to find a lover someday, and it CAN'T be you! Dumbass." I muttered to myself as I climbed out of bed and put a simple tee over my bare chest. Even if I can't make Kaoru mine, I can at least treat myself to being close to his body _almost_ naked. Not that he would actually notice…

"GRRAAAH!" I banged my head against the wall nearby, why must this be so complicated? Why can't I just love Kaoru? But I do love Haruhi don't I? What about her?

Forcing pictures of Haruhi into my head to replace the forbidden Kaoru ones, I meandered down the stairs towards the kitchen. The feeling of holding Haruhi during the movie we went to, how I kissed her cheek and she stole a kiss from my lips. The soft sweet smell of her hair….

"Maybe I should check on Kaoru, I mean, spend the day with him for once. One day can't do much harm, can it?" I longed for alone time with Kaoru, even with thoughts of Haruhi filling my head.

Suddenly a_ Buzzbuzzz_ went off in my pocket. I reached in and pulled out the small square device, flipped it open, and answered "Hello?"  
>I heard a frantic voice in response, one that could none other than be Tamaki-senpai's. 'Dear…. what does this feudal lord want now!'<p>

"HIKARU? Hikaru, right?"

"Yeah? Whadya ya want?" I replied slightly annoyed. He had cut into my Haruhi fantasy!

"I NEED HELP!"

"Don't you always?" I muttered  
>"I ASKED KYOUYA OUT! What do I do? WHAT DO I DO? He's probably thinking I'm insane!"<p>

"I doubt that's the case, besides aren't you already mommy and daddy?" I sighed; it was too early in the morning.

"BUT THAT'S _DIFFERENT!_ What if he doesn't say yes?"

"What do you _mean_, 'what if he doesn't say yes?', he didn't respond?" I ranted, this was really interesting.  
>"I DON'T KNOW! I ASKED AND THEN HUNG UP IMMEDIATELY!" he screamed.<p>

"Hold on—'

**THUD**

*-^`^-*  
>"-KAORU! THE BOSS IS ON THE PHO-WOahwoah WOAAHHH! WHAT is going on here?"<p>

COMPLETELY unaware that I had caused the entire scene I tripped into the kitchen, finding Kaoru forcefully pinning down a maid whose ticker seemed to have stopped ticking.

"K-Kaoru… I thought you played for the OTHER team…" my face burned from embarrassment and anger. 'Shit! I can't believe I just said that! Stupid stupid STUPID!' I thought, I had said that on a whim. In hope maybe, I don't know. But I have to cover up fast! "B-BUT THIS IS OKAY TOO! I mean… she's cute … but is she even ALIVE?"I stuttered. I had glanced at the fainted girl, trying to lighten the tension, and draw his gorgeous eyes away from my burning face. This was all to much, I thought that my own heart might burst. All of his innocence swiped away by some maid, and not by me. My heart started to cry out in pain, not just pain but agony, torture, and I had to use all of my focus to not let my heart break and burst there and then.  
>So focused on trying to keep myself quiet in the heart and composed in front of my Kaoru, that I didn't notice anything going on until I heard a crash. Kaoru was dented into the wall, forehead streaming crimson blood down and spoiling his uniform. I COMPLETELY freaked, I ran to Kaoru so fast that I almost tripped on the maid.<br>"KAORU! Are you alright! Kaoru! SPEAK TO ME!" I spoke as fast as my heart beat pounded against my chest. I instinctively thrust my face close to his to inspect him closer. It would've been my entire fault if he was scarred, I didn't want his perfect skin blemished by scars or injuries. I looked from his bright amber hair, to his beautifully shaped brow. My gaze slowly made its way down to his shoulders, and taking a quick glance down to where I shouldn't, I concluded that my Kaoru wasn't harmed. His slender body and his broad shoulders remained same, as were his feet, thighs, and…  
>I couldn't suppress the relief. There was no way that his bright blushing face, and sparkling eyes would let me. I hugged him, with one of the most passionate embraces I've ever given to him. I even remember when we were first years in Ouran. Kaoru scared me half to death in Karuizawa, when that flower pot spiraled out from a windowsill and nearly cracked open his head. He could've been hurt. If he was, he would be… different. Scarring, pain, he might've even gone into a coma!<p>

"BACK OFF!" Growled my Kaoru, "WHERE THE HELL AM I? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" my brother's eyes were filled with nothing but confusion and pain as he continued to scream. I've never seen such pain in a person before, and… he didn't want me. He doesn't even remember me.

Instantly I fell over in shock. My legs froze and refused to let me move as the love of my life ran out the door. My worst nightmare come true, he hates me. He MUST hate me in order to yell at me like that. My little Kaoru must have forced himself to forget me because I bring him so much pain.

"Go after him." I mutter to the maid, but she just stood there in silence, "GO AFTER HIM. Someone needs to be with him! He could get… hurt. GO!"

The maid rushed off in the direction of Kaoru, leaving me to scramble on the floor picking up what must have been my broken heart.

_~^'^~_

Author's note: OMG, half of you probably want to kill me by now. I've spent almost a year getting this next piece up. I'm so sorry! Please continue to read and be faithful readers! The more reviews the more I'll be guilt-ed into working on the next chapter! 3 thanks guys!


End file.
